


стрела

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: ээфилософская лирикапро... эээ... стройку





	стрела

Стрелы всю ночь смотрели в небо,  
Лучники глаз не смыкали сутки,  
Воины все повторяли "Кредо" -  
Были закрыты глаза от муки.

С криком железо вставало в ярма,  
Предназначение было болью:  
Кто-то спасался идеей кармы,  
Кто-то уверовал в воинство божье.

Ночь напролет светили в небо  
Мощные лампы у котлована.  
И автокран, убоявшись гнева,  
Взрыкивал, опуская стрелу — плавно.


End file.
